ARC-21-0408
ARC-21-0408 or "Echo" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Lieutenant to Purple Squad.Echo was a quite clone who red reg manuels on the Rishi Moon Outpost. Echo was thought to have been killed during the battle of Maridun but he escpaed his crashing LAAT and lived with the Lermin for many months before a republic searched and found him. Echo was then reenducted in to Purple Squad,but it had been so long it was now Golden Squad. Echo had to catch up and what had happened when he was stranded on Maridun. Finding Echo After beinging on Maridun with the Lermin, Echo was helping them build a generator to help fix the things taken out by Lot Durd. Echo said to Tee Wat Kaa "I want to go home. I've helped your villagers to fend for themselves and I built a generator so you finally have power. Do you think the Republic will find me again?" "I don't know Echo. Only time will tell." infact someone was coming to find Echo it was Quinn,who had the task of finding if Echo was alive or not. "This is Quinn to base. I have picked up a lifeform on Maridun.Appears to be a coloney of Lermin and a....." "Yes Quinn. A what?" "A c-clone sir." "Alright go down to the surface and find whatever clone is down there." "Yes sir." Quinn landed on the ground and saw how different it was from when he was there last. "This was the work of a clone.." Quinn said it loud enough to get the Lermin to come out and even Echo. "Quinn!." "Echo! You're alive!" "Yes Sir. I jumped out of the LAAT before it crashed. It was too late when I tried to get back to you guys. You'd already left." "I've been tracking movements since the Battle. It's good to know you're alive." Echo waved the Lermin goodbye and Tee Wat Kaa thanked Echo on what he had done for them "Thank you for giving us power." "It's no problem." Echo and Quinn then went back to the Republic. Echo Location Echo was back in business after being lost on Maridun for months. He was given new armour and was told to run a training course. Echo was in the 'Citadel' training course with many other lost clone troopers who managed to be found during the war. Many of the lost troopers in the Citadel training course were shot dead by no-holds barred Commando Droid. Echo passed the test and smiled as he left the course. Echo knew this was a problem that even his own brothers will kill him, his training course provided him to know when to trust someone and when to never trust. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" ((appears in hologram)) * Galaxy Wars-Escape ((Hologram)) * Galaxy Wars- Hunt for Blix ((Hologram)) * Galaxy Wars- Jaggered rocks * Galaxy Wars- Ingenious plan * Galaxy Wars- "Hated Style" Echo1.png|Here is Echo in Phase I Armor